Camp Crystal Lake
by Sweet-Confessions
Summary: Chemical complications in Akatsuki Manor have resulted in all members to lose their powers for 3 days. Hoping to avoid setback in missions, Pein orders everyone on a herb-hunting mission. They come across an abandoned camp called Camp Crystal Lake...


**Good day, my faithful readers! Now before you go asking yourself questions, I made this story merely out of boredom and extreme need for...odd show pairings. I have it perfectly planned out and when I first tried to write this story, I tried turning a few of the Akatsuki members into girls. DID NOT WORK. So I'm remaking it and making it yaoi couples! You know you like...hurrhurr. xD I also believe this story will have bits and pieces of the latest Friday the 13th plotline.**

**Couples of this story are pretty obvious but I will name them anyway. SasorixDeidara, KisamexItachi, KakuzuxHidan, ZetsuxTobi, and PeinxKonan(the only straight couple, LOL!).**

**Oh, and I should warn you now...most of the characters are going to die in this story...it's just required...okay? Sorry, all you loving fans of certain Akatsuki members...**

**AND FIRST AND FOREMOST...I DO NOT OWN THE AKATSUKI OR JASON AND HIS ALMIGHTY AMAZING EPICNESS. (If you haven't noticed, Jason is one of my favorite horror movie serial killers! The original Freddy Krueger was a favorite too, but after watching him for so long, you realize he's more funny than scary...I mean, really. Who agrees?)**

**Chapter 1:**_** The Beginning**_

"I'm telling you, Leader! It wasn't my fault! What in seven hells did you expect?" Sasori's voice could be heard throughout the large hideout of the Akatsuki. Of course, rising voices were expected, even though all 10 of the members of Akatsuki were packed into the kitchen, screaming and yelling mishaps at each other.

"All of you need to shut up!" Pein snapped at the members around him. Of course, nobody was listening, except for Itachi, who really wasn't making much of a fuss about anything at all. "Look, we aren't going to figure out what to do by just sitting here! We need to reverse this! I'm not going to live like a weakling! It'll ruin all our plans!"

Now, confusion was to be expected. All of this arguement seemed to come to this:

**An odd chemical had spread throughout the lair, thus affecting the fellow members inside and depriving all of them of their abilities.**

This was definitely a horrible experience for all of them. Itachi could not use his Sharingan and Pein his Rinnegan, Zetsu found the sight of dead bodies a disturbance, Kakuzu could not control the stitches throughout his body, Hidan's wounds didn't heal like they were supposed to (though he wasn't sure whether he was still immortal or not, and he wasn't about to test it), Deidara's hand mouths would not open for anything (they were SEALED), and absolutely none of them could use any jutsu whatsoever.

"If shit-for-brains hadn't been experimenting with all of those fucking compounds, none of this would have happened!" Hidan slammed one curled fist against the table as his eyes burned into Sasori's angry chocolate eyes.

"DEIDARA is the one who fucked with them, I did NOT cause that explosion!" Sasori snapped, his wooden hands clicking. "I had them perfectly under control and if I didn't there's no way I would have brought them inside! I knew the danger of them and I had planned to install them to my newest puppets!"

"DON'T BLAME ME, UN!" Deidara cried, his finger pointing accusingly at Tobi. "He was with me! I didn't touch them, he did! I told him not to, but he wanted to see them, hm!" All eyes turned to the masked man, who put a hand innocently to his mask, as if to look cute. But...with a mask, it just didn't work.

"Tobi didn't mean to...sorry! Tobi's so sorry!" He knocked himself in the head a few times with a gloved hand and Zetsu shook his head, putting his hand on Tobi's shoulder.

"So, can we fix this?" The plant man asked, raising an eyebrow at all the others. Konan bit her lip in thought as Pein rubbed his temples.

"Sasori, what exactly were those chemicals you used?" She asked the puppet, her intense stare seemed intimidating to all the men, except for Sasori himself. A small grunt came from the Uchiha in the corner and all attention was on him. In the midst of the arguement, he had been studying the containers that the chemicals receded in, dark eyes enveloped by a pair of reading glasses.

Kisame, in response to seeing that he'd slipped those glasses on, gulped a bit. Itachi's eyesight was poor and the shark had managed to get the Uchiha to purchase reading glasses in the least, since he refused to wear them all the time. He didn't see what the problem was though, in the whole 6 months he'd dated Itachi, he never found him so amazingly attractive once those glasses were placed on his nose. Getting him in bed with them had been the difficult part though.

"It's an unstudied chemical..." He murmured, pushing the glasses up. "Looks like you were getting a little daring, Sasori. This isn't even approved yet." Hidan let out a long stream of curses until Kakuzu slapped his hand to the immortal's mouth.

"So what? I'm a criminal, you expect me to care if things are approved...?" Sasori asked, blinking a few times. Itachi shook his head.

"It's probably this chemical that has done this to us. HMD...not that I know what it means." Kisame did a facefault. "But if I'm right...I did come across this before. Hopefully, it should wear off in about...3 days?"

"That's it? We can handle 3 days, can't we?" Kakuzu asked, hope actually filling him as he turned weary eyes to Pein. The Leader seemed frustrated, his eyes closed as he continued to rub his temples. Konan had her hand comfortingly laying on his back, though her expression was questionable to Kakuzu's words.

"I guess we have no choice, hm?" Deidara asked, tilting his head. Pein nodded slowly in response.

"No, we don't...so, I'll cancel all missions and reschedule them for later...damn, I hate feeling this weak. Keep Tobi away from Sasori's room. Better yet...get rid of all those compounds in your room, Sasori..." Rather than complain like he wanted to, the puppet scowled and stomped from the kitchen to his room with his lover following behind him.

"Great...just fucking great. This is going to be a boring fucking 3 days." Hidan spat, kicking the table over with a hard nudge of his foot before crossing his arms and stomping out as well. Everyone else began to exit the kitchen until Konan and Pein were left.

"You don't have any missions for them that doesn't involve assassination?" She asked the male, her slender arms wrapping around his. "What about that one? We can all do it together...so as nobody dies of extreme boredom." She couldn't help smiling at his hesitant face. "Or would you rather listen to them fuck each other senseless for the next 3 days because there's nothing better to do?" His eye twitched.

"Round them up." He replied, almost too quickly. "We're leaving now."

"Why are we going to the middle of nowhere again?" Kisame asked, tugging at the camping pack that was slung over his shoulder. Itachi was clinging to his other arm, his serene face still blank and expressionless.

"I've had this mission pushed aside for anyone who finished early. It wasn't too important at first, but since we can't do anything else, I decided we're getting it over with now." Pein replied, shifting his bag to his other arm. "There are really rare herbs that are said to heal even the most fatal wounds. I thought it would be a great help to keep ourselves alive. Of course, their exact location is unknown. So with all 10 of us, it might shorten out the search."

"Fatal wounds, huh?" Hidan snorted. "I didn't have to worry about that until now. I don't even know if 'fatal' now exists in my life's vocabulary." In truth, everyone could see he was really pissed that he didn't know how immortal he was anymore. And it was perfectly understandable, in a surprising way.

"We've been traveling for hours though, un..." Deidara mumbled, wiping sweat from his forehead. His slender fingers reached through his golden hair to pull out its original ponytail so he could tie the rest of it back as well. "This heat is unbearable..."

"Don't be such a girl, eh?" Sasori smirked, ruffling the blonde's newly tied back hair, which earned him a whining protest from his lover.

"Get used to it, we'll be camping the whole time." Pein chuckled, hearing the groan that escaped a few of the members. Kakuzu's dark green eyes shifted around.

"Leader...what is that?" He asked, pointing up at an old rickety sign. The wood in it was chipped and old, though the words across it's splinters were clearly readable. "Camp Crystal Lake..."

"Camp Crystal Lake? Shit, I know this place." Hidan exclaimed, his lavendar eyes wide with surprise. A grin slipped over his lips. Tobi walked forward, eyeing the sign a bit.

"This place is old, Leader-Sama. Really old. But look. There's an old house over there!" His gloved hand pointed through the leaves and darkness. "We don't have to camp outside!" Deidara gave a little cheer until Pein responded.

"No. We aren't sleeping in a moldy old home when we could be in warm comfortable tents. I don't care what you have to say. You'll have your chance to come here, I'm certain. The plant is in this area somewhere..." His spiked orange hair was slowly losing it's stiff stature from perspiration.

"I can't believe we have to be out here with no bathing spots!" Deidara cried, pulling a bit at his hair. "Do you see how long my hair is, un? This is terrible!" Zetsu groaned.

"Shut up, Deidara. You complain more than Konan does, and SHE'S the girl!" Tobi couldn't help stifling a giggle back at the plant man's words, though both Deidara and Konan glared at him.

"The brat happens to know that I like it better when he looks good." Sasori stated, crossing wooden arms over his chest. He peeked over at the blonde with a sly smirk. "Although...I don't think I'd mind it if he were dirty." Blue opals gave him a shocked glance and he grinned even more. "Oh come on, brat."

"Danna, not funny, un." Deidara turned his head away from him with a loud 'hmph'. The puppet shrugged and continued walking. Only minutes later, Pein stopped everyone in their tracks.

"Alright. It's getting dark, so we'll camp here for the night. We start our search first thing in the morning, alright?" He ordered everyone to set up their tents, which took a good 20 minutes of arguing and stumbling all over the tent pieces as they all spread their tents out away from the others. Privacy was going to be difficult without being too far apart. Kisame pulled out some of their food resources while Itachi started their fire and they all began to stuff their faces.

"I heard a lot rumors..." Hidan started, swallowing the food in his mouth. "About that camp." Instantly, Deidara snagged ahold of Sasori's arm and laid his head on his shoulder. Anything Hidan said was always scary.

"Do you expect us to believe it if you say it?" Kakuzu asked, slipping another piece of bread between his lips. Rolling his eyes, Hidan shrugged.

"They said that the place was closed down because some kid drowned in the lake. Apparently, the counselors were too busy fucking each other to notice him." Itachi's face twisted in disapproval. "I think his name was...what was it...Jason. Yeah, Jason...Voorhees." Hidan rubbed his chin. "Poor sap was fucking ugly. Deformed. The other kids at the camp picked on him a lot. They said his mother went ballistic and murdered every counselor that worked there."

"Okay, Hidan...you're scaring Tobi..." Zetsu stopped him, his golden eyes looking down at the masked man who was shaking next to him.

"Let me finish." The immortal retorted. "One girl escaped though...managed to kill the mother before she killed her. But that girl wasn't found. Some people say Jason came back to life and killed her."

"Enough, un!" Deidara exclaimed, plugging his ears. "I don't want to hear anymore!"

"It's not real, brat." Sasori replied, rubbing his back soothingly. "He's just making it up." Hidan threw his hands in the air.

"Believe what you want, I'm just telling you what I heard." He gulped down the last of his sake and tossed the cup aside. "It's not my fault if he comes to fucking kill you either." Pein rose his hand.

"Alright, Hidan. Enough of the scary stories." He stood up and stretched his arms out. "I'm hitting the hay...I suggest you all do the same." Konan stood up as well and they both departed into their tent.

"I can't sleep now, un." Deidara muttered, laying his chin against his knees. Sasori chuckled.

"Up for some playtime then, brat...?" He purred, leaning towards his ear, making Deidara's face flush a dark red. Tobi stood up, suddenly more calm and more mature.

"Tobi's going to look around a bit..." He mumbled, intensely. Zetsu grabbed his wrist. "No, Tobi won't go far. Don't worry." His Madara side was now a bit curious. Deidara quickly stood up as well, nearly knocking Sasori over with his antics.

"I'll go with you, yeah!" He smiled, nervously. "Maybe if I look around, Hidan's story won't get to me, hm." Sasori huffed. "I'll be back, Danna!" He grinned and pressed a kiss to Sasori's nose before bounding off to Tobi's side, giving the puppet no time for protest.

"You two be careful!" Zetsu called, obviously concerned. But why, they were big enough to take care of themselves. Well...Deidara maybe. Zetsu wasn't too sure about bouncy and giddy Tobi. Though he did seem more capable at that moment. Zetsu was used to Tobi's frequent attitude changes.

"Tobi'll be fine. Voorhees will go for Deidara first." Hidan snickered, dodging the empty can that Sasori threw at him. "Aw, come on, don't be like that, Sasori!"

"Don't talk about Deidara like that, then." Sasori retorted, brown eyes cold and hard.

"Well, Itachi and I are crashing for the night too...see you guys bright and early." Kisame's voice wasn't joyful about waking up early, though he wouldn't complain. Itachi bid his goodnights with a head bow and both of them retired to their tent. Kakuzu mumbled something under his breath and grabbed the back of Hidan's shirt.

"The hell? Why're we going to bed now?" Hidan whined, ignored as Kakuzu dragged him across the ground and both of them disappeared behind the tent flap. Sasori sat alone now, since Zetsu had gotten up to go to bed as well, staring at the fire as if it were a danger. Made mostly of wood...he didn't blame himself. It was times like these though, that he wished he could sleep. But now, all he could do is wait for Tobi and Deidara to return.

"Tobi, come on, yeah. You said we weren't going far. Where are we going, hm?" Deidara followed close behind the masked man, looking around with uneasiness.

"Tobi didn't ask Deidara-Sempai to come. Go back if you're scared." Tobi replied, giving Deidara shivers. He really hated it when Tobi had these random intense moments.

"No way, not by myself. You're insane, yeah." Deidara really felt weak without his chakra, it was no lie. He couldn't do anything to protect himself. He was a long-ranged fighter, so he could definitely admit to himself that his scrawny arms would do no good in close battles.

"Then shush. Tobi wants to check this place out." Raising an eyebrow at 'this place', the blonde's mouth opened agape when he saw the old sign come into view.

"No way, Tobi! Please, don't go in there, un!" He grabbed Tobi's arm. "It's freaky!" His protests were ignored though and Tobi walked in past the sign, towards the old camphouses. "Tobi!" He didn't want to follow, but he also didn't want to stand by himself, waiting in the dark. "I should have never come, hm..." He mumbled, quickly sidestepping through the entrance and following at Tobi's heels.

The door to the first house was extremely dusty and it was obvious that the door hadn't been opened in years. But without his strength, the rusty door was unable to be opened by the frustrated masked man. He brushed it off and continued on, moving towards the second camphouse. There were only two. He guessed one was for counselors and the other was for the campers. Tobi came to a stop right in front of the door.

"Tobi? Tobi, why'd you stop? What's wrong, hm?" Deidara asked, peeking over Tobi's shoulder. Tobi examined the door more closely. It was still dusty...but the cracks in the hinges and the clean doorknob clearly suggested that someone had recently used this door. Fear actually wracked through his body, but he did not mention this to Deidara. The poor boy would flip his shit. Hidan had already fucked him up enough.

"Nothing, Sempai. Just thinking." He replied, pushing the door open as he turned the knob. Dust mites immediately hit his one eye, making him groan as he grabbed his mask, enough to pull it up and slip his hand underneath to relieve his itchy cornea. Deidara coughed.

"Filthy, yeah..." The clean-freak blonde huffed with disgust. "Let's go, Tobi. Please."

"One minute." Was the masked man's reply as he walked inside. It was dark, so it was rather difficult to see, but the bed in the corners of the room were easy to identify. "Hn...Tobi thinks there's nothing here. See, Sempai? You have nothing to worry about." His voice was back to being rather giddy, but he was still a little shaky about his own words.

"...I guess so. Why'd you want to come here anyway, hm?" Deidara asked, looking around while he rubbed at his arms. Rubbing the back of his head, he shrugged.

"Curiousity? We're out camping, we might as well look around. And Tobi thought maybe we could check to see if the herb was probably here. Plus, Tobi's not sleepy." He replied, making the bomber roll blue opals.

"We couldn't do this when it's daylight?" He asked, shivering again as he walked towards the old-looking fireplace. "This place is so creepy, yeah." Kneeling down, he stared at the firewood. His nose twitched and confusion crossed his features, but quickly turned to fear. "...Tobi..."

"Yes, Sempai?" Tobi asked, looking over at the blonde. Deidara's body began to tremble slightly.

"This fireplace is hot..." The terror was visible when he looked at the masked man and Tobi couldn't help feeling the same jolt of terror as well. Suddenly, there was a loud crunch of leaves from outside. "What was that, un?" The blonde cried, standing up and nearly stumbling over his own feet. Tobi quickly reached out to cover his mouth.

"Shush, Sempai!" He whispered, voice cracking with despair as he looked to the door. "...Let's get out...hurry..." His gloved hand was suddenly wet with Deidara's tears and his ears picked up another crunch. If Hidan was doing this...he swore to JASHIN, he'd murder the bastard. "Sempai...don't worry...just...hide." He lightly pushed the blonde to the side, where he climbed into the bathtub that happened to be in the room right next to them.

"T-Tobi..." Deidara croaked out in a soft whisper, his body trembling from head to toe. "I t-told you...we shouldn't have come..." Lifting his mask, Tobi pressed a finger to his visible lips, silencing the frightened member. There was another crunch. Slowly, Tobi stepped forward towards the front door. "Tobi! Tobi, don't!" Deidara squeaked out. A shaky hand reached out to the curtain covering the window and he pushed it to the side, peeking out into the darkness past what dust he could see through. Nothing...it was silent now. With a relieved sigh, Tobi turned to Deidara.

"There's nothing there, Sempai...probably just a deer. Now come out-" His words were interupted by a loud crashing of glass and a hand wrapping tightly around his throat. Gasping, his eyes met with the arm sticking out of the shattered glass window and a much larger figure it was attached to. Deidara screamed, Tobi gasped for breath as the figure pushed him backwards, bringing himself into the camphouse. Now Tobi could clearly see his face. But it wasnt his face. It was covered with a dirty old hockey mask.

"TOBI! TOBI, UN!" Deidara shrieked, his back pressed tightly into the stone cold wall behind him. His gloved hands reached up to grab the wrist of the attacker as the grip tightened, blocking the male's airways. His legs flailed furiously as his feet weren't touching the ground. The perpetraitor's other hand lifted, revealing the long, sharp machete.

"...S-Sempai...r-run..." Tobi mumbled before the pain of the machete peirced through his stomach and out his back. Blood spilled from his mouth, his black eyes wide with shock before a quick twist of the man's hand snapped his neck.

The killer pulled the large knife from his dead victim and tossed him to the ground in a bloody heap. Through his mask, he sought out the blonde, who had slammed through the back door and was now seen tumbling through the forest. Without a word, he followed.

His breathing was hard, ragged and tears were staining his cheeks as hard, gasping whimpers and cries left his aching throat. He didn't just see that happen. It was all a nightmare. Tobi wasn't dead. He wasn't. He was still safe, safe with Zetsu and the others. Still safe...

He couldn't use his jutsu. He had no way to fly into the air, where he knew he'd be safe. He was on ground, and open for that murderer. It wasn't until the sharp pain entered his ankle that the blonde came from his thoughts. With another scream of pain, he crashed to the ground, scraping his elbows on the hard rocky dirt, and continued screaming. Looking back behind him, he noticed what had caught him. His ankle was in the jaws of a bear trap. Pushing himself up, he grabbed the cold metal with his shaking hands and tried to pull it apart from his ankle with angry and painful cries. The blood seeped through the dirt, the sight of his wound making his stomach lurch.

He heard the footsteps...and the figure was coming toward him. He was going to die...it was over. "Un..." As the silhouette finally appeared before him, shrouding him in a shadow of darkness, the blonde let out another blood-curdling scream as the machete was brought down on him.

**GOD DAMN, THAT WAS INTENSE! xD I never thought I'd really be successful in writing this...so what did you think so far? Sorry...I killed off Tobi first. I'm such a horrible person...**

**Tobi: Waaaaah, whyyyy? And Deidara-Sempai? I thought we were your favorites!**

**Me: TnT I dunno...poor Zetsu. *sniffles* Well, everyone dies sooner or later, no? Out of all of them, I think only 2 or 3 will survive...so enjoy the torture of praying your character doesn't die. OnO By Jason and his awesomeness...**

**Btw, hopefully you know where I was going with the end of this chapter. OwO You'll know if you've seen the latest movie...**


End file.
